1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises a retaining clip for fastening flat component parts, particularly circuit boards or displays, to a housing part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fastening of printed circuit boards or displays to housing parts, particularly within telephone stations, usually ensues by screwing to housing parts or plugging into retaining frames or clips which are in turn held in corresponding receptacles within the housing.